In a currently used Karaoke system, a background image of a musical piece and lyrics is reproduced on a display screen. The background image is seen not only by a singer but also by those present at the site and is required to be an image suitable for the musical piece.
For example, the device described in Patent Literature 1 generates a background image by connecting motion data to each other, using the motion data selected on the basis of the musical piece as a target when an image content is generated according to a change of the music of the musical piece.
The system described in Patent Literature 2 allows users to enjoy Karaoke while displaying a Karaoke background image with a wide variety, by generating the Karaoke background image using a plurality of images extracted from various images uploaded from a mobile phone or the like when Karaoke is used.
The device described in Patent Literature 3 generates an image in accordance with meaning of lyrics emerging with progress of a reproduced musical piece. The above device outputs a selected desirable reproduced musical piece and generates the image in which characters are changed in accordance with emotions such as intonation.
The system described in Patent Literature 4 enables intermittent reproduction of a long story image with Karaoke performance and performs intermittent reproduction in parallel with image data in a time division manner.